Una escritora en apuros
by inqui25
Summary: Esta es una historia completamente diferente, pero no logro distinguir si es un HHr o un H? mejor lean.


Bueno este fic, es uno mas de los regalos de boda de mi hermana, la verdad habia olvidado donde estaba y por ello tarde mucho en subirlo. Ahora los dejo con este para mi muy buen fic.

Saludos Sister y espero que llegues a verlo publicado.

UNA ESCRITORA EN APUROS

Escrita por Maria Masats

Para Elisa, en un día muy especial

Blanco. Era un día blanco, como una hoja de papel sin estrenar. Su futuro empezaría a escribirse en pocas horas, cuando pronunciara los votos y se uniera a la persona amada para toda la vida. El niño que vivió se casaba.

Relee el texto tres y cuatro veces, no está nada convencida. Con rabia, arranca el papel y lo estruja en una bola que lanza a la papelera. Falla, pero ni se da cuenta; no se da cuenta que el muchacho moreno lo ha pillado antes de que toque el suelo; tampoco se da cuenta de que el muchacho rubio le roba al otro el papel de las manos y empieza a leer, con una sonrisa mal disimulada. La aspirante a escritora ya ha empezado a garabatear más palabras en otra hoja de la libreta.

Harry sale corriendo del castillo, huyendo, como si lo persiguiera un fantasma. Peor que eso: un gnomo vestido de cupido. ¿Por qué¿Por qué a él? Ya tuvo bastante en su segundo año, nunca ha podido olvidar el poema musical de Ginny.

Se rasca la cabeza, tratando de recordar aquellos ridículos versos que tan famosos se hicieron, que hasta su sapo cantarín ya ha aprendido a entonar. Ni con esas, tendrá que buscar en el segundo libro de la Maestra. Suerte que los tiene todos sobre la mesa, los siete. En todos los idiomas conocidos, y más: la última adquisición, _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ en duendigonza.

Abre el libro en una página al azar: justo la que estaba buscando. Ahí está, la famosa canción de San Valentín.

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche,_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, _

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

- ¿CÓMO? NO TE ATREVERÁS A PONER ESO EN TU HISTORIA¿VERDAD¡¡ME NIEGO¡OTRA VEZ LO MISMO, NO!

En su ataque de furia, el muchacho moreno irradia magia en rachas descontroladas. Las paredes tiemblan, los cristales se rompen, los aparatos muggles estallan… Es la hecatombe, no se había visto nada igual desde la batalla final. Bueno, la batalla final según la cuenta Jo, porque de eso a la verdad… Ay, si tío Voldie no fuera de tan buena pasta, seguramente la habría demandado por daños y perjuicios. Pero no, simplemente la invitó a tomar un te y le pidió un autógrafo.

- Tranquilízate, Harry. Ya sabes que ese mal genio no te sienta nada bien – le dice el muchacho rubio, al tiempo que le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

Tal vez sean sus palabras, o tal vez ese gesto afectuoso del rubio, el caso es que el otro muchacho se calma. Aunque no por eso no deja de mirar con mala cara a la aprendiza de escritora, que se ha refugiado bajo la mesa y saca un pañuelo blanco, en señal de rendición.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Nada de sapos. Creo que se me ha ocurrido otra idea mejor.

_Nadie en el Mundo Mágico podría haber sospechado que Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífagos, heredero de una de las fortunas más extensas, acabaría convirtiéndose en un simple restaurador. Le gusta trabajar con la madera: con sus hábiles manos, repara arcas, baúles, cómodas y aparadores, pero su especialidad son los corazones rotos. Draco Malfoy tiene la habilidad de recoger las piezas de un alma rota y recomponerla, con cariño, con ternura… con amor._

Tira la pluma, con desespero. Está claro que no es su día. Su musa debe haberse ido de vacaciones… ¡Mientras no se contagie con las ideas de la musa de Gilderoy Lockhart! Porque a veces sospecha que entre ambas musas hay una estrecha relación de amistad, sobre todo desde que la otra tarde se encontró escribiendo "Un año con el yeti".

El rubio se ha acercado con curiosidad y ha leído el texto por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa ahora? A mí me gusta…

Ella suspira:

- Sí, claro. El problema es que me han encargado que escriba un Harry-Hermione, y no me parece el inicio más indicado.

- Además¿quién se iba a creer a Draco como restaurador de muebles? Jajajajaja. – El moreno no puede aguantarse la risa, y menos al ver la cara de ofendido del rubio, que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Eh¿Y por qué no?

- Jajajaja. Me ha gustado eso de "con sus hábiles manos". Jajajaja.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Alguna queja? – hace el rubio, enfurruñado.

El moreno se le acerca y, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para contenerse la risa, le roza la mejilla con el nudillo de un dedo.

- Ninguna, dragoncito. Tus manos hacen maravillas, doy fe de ello.

En ese momento, sus ojos verdes se oscurecen con desconfianza… el mismo color del Avada Kedavra. La escritora novata tiembla, no quiere que se repita una escena como la de antes. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando decidió invitar a esos magos emocionalmente desequilibrados?

- No me mires así, yo…

- ¿CÓMO SABES QUE LAS MANOS DE DRACO SON HÁBILES?

- Han…han sido s-sólo su-suposiciones mías, na-nada más – la pobre muchacha tartamudea más que Quirrell en apuros.

Aunque todavía con la duda, el moreno se relaja cuando el rubio le estrecha entre sus brazos y le besa apasionadamente en los labios. La escritora suspira. Ya había oído que a pesar de lo que dicen los libros de la Maestra, ese par eran inseparables. Pero no imaginaba hasta qué punto. Mentira, sí lo imaginaba, pero sólo en sus fantasías más inconfesables… en las que ella también forma parte activa de la historia.

No queriendo presenciar esa escena tan sumamente adulcorada por más tiempo, retoma la pluma estilográfica y se sienta de nuevo ante la mesa, esperando que esa vez no le falle la inspiración. ¡Lo qué daría por tener una pluma a vuela-pluma en esos momentos! Y eso que no se lleva muy bien con la prensa, desde que Radio Bruja la quiso entrevistar por ser la primera (y única) humana en comprar _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ en duendigonza.

_Harry Potter esperaba nervioso ante el altar, retorciéndose las mangas de la túnica de gala. A su lado, el padrino de boda intentaba calmarle, susurrándole tiernas palabras en el oído. La novia no llegaba, y los invitados empezaban a impacientarse. Albus Dumbledore, que oficiaba la ceremonia, dio un par de palmadas, y de la nada aparecieron gnomos vestidos de angelito, que fueron repartiendo corazones mágicos entre los asistentes. Con esos corazones se conseguía multiplicar el afecto y cariño entre las personas, especialmente con las últimas que hubieras intercambiado palabra… y uno de los gnomos, por error, entregó uno de los corazones a Draco Malfoy, el padrino de boda. El resultado fue que el rubio, que desde siempre había sentido una atracción por el moreno que a duras penas conseguía disimular, no pudo resistir el deseo de besar al novio. Y lo hizo. Lo besó. Ante todos los presentes. Ante la novia que justo acababa de entrar en la capilla. Draco Malfoy besó a Harry Potter ante el altar, en un beso apasionado, lleno de promesas y juramentos. Y según la tradición mágica, eso era el equivalente a contraer matrimonio. Harry y Draco se acababan de casar. _

¡ARGH! Si es que es imposible. Por mucho que se empeñe en escribir la historia de la boda entre Harry y Hermione, en el último momento el argumento tiene que dar un giro insospechado. Y todo por culpa de ese par de tortolitos, que siguen con sus caricias y sus besos, ignorantes del mundo que les rodea. Quizá mejor si lo deja para otro día. Pero no, con lo que le ha costado conseguir que Harry Potter encontrara un hueco en su apretadísima agenda, entre los partidos de quidditch, las giras mundiales de promoción de los libros, sus acciones para salvar al mundo y las clases de baile, no es cuestión de desperdiciar esa oportunidad de tener en su casa al protagonista de su fic. Esperaba que con su mera presencia se sentiría más inspirada, pero estaba equivocada.

- ¿Cómo va la historia? – pregunta el rubio, arrastrando las palabras con ese tono aristocrático que sólo un Malfoy es capaz de producir.

La aspirante a escritora se muerde las uñas, desesperada. Escribe, tacha, garabatea con furia, vuelve a tachar, desgarra el papel, lo rompe, lo tira… No hay manera, no consigue formular frases coherentes. No ha nacido para autora, la profecía debe haberse equivocado: la historia no va a salir publicada el día del solsticio. A ese ritmo, ni el día de San Valentín.

- Pues no va, he empezado como veinte veces, y no hay ninguna que me convenza.

- Jo no tenía tantos problemas para escribir.

- ¿QUÉ NO? – Ahora es la aprendiza de escritora quien pierde los nervios. – Claro, ella estuvo seis años planeando el argumento, y una vez logró la fama, podía permitirse el lujo de tardar tres años en sacar el siguiente volumen. Mientras que a mí me piden que escriba esa dichosa historia, y sólo me dejan una semanita. Y NO HAY FORMA DE INSPIRARME EN EL TEMA, CON VOSOTROS DOS AQUÍ.

- Vale, vale. Perdona. No lo sabía, la verdad es que no hablé mucho con Jo. No le caía muy bien, a la mujer.

- Ya te dije que no debiste robarle la cartera en vuestro primer encuentro. – dice Harry. – No me extraña que le causaras mala impresión.

- Sólo intentaba meterme en el papel, necesitaba tocar dinero para poder interpretar a un niño rico… Además, eso la inspiró para la escena de la Mano de Gloria¿recuerdas?

- Sí, y la lástima es que los editores censuraron la siguiente parte, cuando me encontrabas y me hacías salir del armario.

- Jeje, es verdad. En más de un sentido.

- Sí.

- Lo recuerdo. Abrí la puerta.

- La abriste.

- Te vi allí dentro, asustado como un corderito…

- Eh¿cómo que un corderito? Pues tu cara también hablaba por ti sola, Malfoy.

- Potter.

Los dos muchachos se miran, crispados, sus ojos echando chispas. Harry mete la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, donde guarda la varita, cuando Draco se echa a reír, en una carcajada sonora. Tanto el moreno como la escritora se lo quedan mirando, desconcertados.

- Jajajaja, Harry. Tú siempre tan predispuesto a sacar TU varita… Cualquiera diría que te dejo con hambre.

El moreno enrojece de la punta del pie hasta la raíz de los cabellos, en un rojo más subido que el pelo de un Weasley… el rojo de la salsa agridulce. Mientras, la joven autora se exaspera.

- No, si es que ya está bien. Con vosotros dos no puede salir nada bueno.

En un gesto atípicamente Malfoy, el rubio se le acerca y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- No te preocupes, eso es lo que decían todos. Y mira, gracias a nosotros, Jo ha conseguido que los duendes la hagan co-propietaria de Gringotts… Supongo que temen que se les vaya, si retira su fortuna, los dejaría en la bancarrota. – Luego, como si acabara de llegarle la inspiración que tanto rehuye a la escritora, añade - ¿Y por qué no cambias de registro¿Por qué no tratas de escribir una historia con toques de humor?

- ¿Toques de amor? – hace el moreno, que finge no haber escuchado bien. Sus ojos se iluminan con deseo.

- Podrías escribir las despedidas de soltero, por ejemplo – continúa el rubio, intentando ignorar los avances que hace el otro muchacho. Sin mucho éxito. La joven aspirante a escritora apenas tiene tiempo para dar media vuelta, que los dos ya se han enfrascado en un duelo de besos.

_Es su última noche de soltería, y sabe que sus amigos le han preparado una sorpresa. Lo sabe. Venus en la séptima casa, alineado con Marte; la lectura en las cartas, en los pozos de te, en la disposición de las escaleras, en el número de pelos que le han quedado de punta al levantarse… según Trelawney, esa noche va a morir. Lo que es un buen signo, mientras le vaticine la muerte, puede sentirse a salvo. Pero no por eso se siente más tranquilo. Sabe que sus amigos no van a perder esa oportunidad de oro para ridiculizar al Niño que vivió._

Lee el párrafo un par de veces, tratando de ignorar los suspiros y gemidos que escapan de los labios de los muchachos, demasiado ocupados en otros quehaceres. No es que esté muy orgullosa con el resultado, pero el tiempo apremia, y alguna idea tiene que tirar adelante. O va a tener que entregar una hoja en blanco. En blanco, exactamente como su mente.

_Ante sus ojos un auténtico festín de los manjares más exquisitos que pueda imaginar: ostras, caviar, rollitos de primavera, fresas con Filtro de amor nº 9… Un momento¿filtro de amor nº9? Pero si los filtros de amor son ilegales. ¿Cómo diablos pueden servir fresas con Filtro de amor nº9? Y más sospechoso aún¿cómo diablos puede reconocer un plato de fresas con Filtro de amor nº9?_

_Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, se abandona a los placeres de la cena, ignorando que lo mejor está aún por venir: los postres._

_Se apagan las luces en la sala y llega un pastel colosal. Una tarta de nata y chocolate. Suena la música y el pastel empieza a bailar con movimientos sensuales. ¿Un pastel bailando? Harry cree que es el efecto del Firewhiskey, no habría de haber bebido tanto. Pero sus amigos lo jalan para que baile con la tarta, a lo que él accede a regañadientes, pues bien conocida es su poca destreza para bailar. En el baile, Harry Potter pisotea a todo el mundo. _

_La tentación es demasiado grande, una tarta de chocolate y nata, su postre favorito…La agarra por la cintura y empieza a lamerla, saboreando la nata y el chocolate mientras se mueve al ritmo vertiginoso de la música. Una escena demasiado surreal, una tarta danzarina, que sabe a manjar de dioses. Aquí hay gato encerrado, piensa, antes de que los últimos pensamientos coherentes escapen de su cabeza. O dragón dormido. Y no anda tan equivocado, pues poco a poco, a medida que va lamiendo la tarta, va dejando al descubierto la piel de porcelana de un joven efebo, un joven que por desgracia conoce demasiado bien. O eso cree: Draco Malfoy, en toda su gloria, sólo tapado con los restos de una tarta de nata y chocolate, y un minúsculo tanga con una snitch dorada en su punto clave. Y todos ya conocemos cuáles son los instintos naturales de un buen buscador. Atrapar la snitch. _

¿Pero qué significa eso? Se suponía que bajo la tarta había UNA stripper… ¿pero Draco Malfoy? Por las barbas de Merlín y todos sus descendientes, ahora la joven aspirante a escritora empieza a sospechar seriamente que lo suyo se ha convertido en una obsesión. Es un caso clínico muy grave.

- Mmm… me encanta la idea del tanga con una snich dorada… algún día tendremos que probar¿qué te parece, dragoncito?

- Sólo si la cazas como en tu primer partido: con la boca.

Uf, y ese par aún están peor que ella. Mira el reloj con desespero. Pronto la llamarán los editores para que les envíe un boceto, y ella que no podrá entregarles nada, porque si alguien lee esas líneas, su carrera se verá truncada para siempre. Y una todavía conserva algo de dignidad. Un poco. Por lo menos puede engañar con esa imagen de persona seria… hasta que abre la boca. O por lo visto, hasta que coge papel y pluma.

Sólo que tuviera un poco más de tiempo…¡Pues claro¡Hermione¿Por qué no se le ha ocurrido antes? Ella sabrá de dónde sacar un giratiempos, quizá con un par de horas extras, y mucha, pero que mucha imaginación, podrá escribir una historia decente que se ajuste a lo que le han encargado. Cuando aceptó el reto, nunca imaginó que iba a convertirse en una hazaña épica.

6-6-6, 6-2-4-4-2 y dos números más. Menos mal que la encuentra en el Ministerio, la bruja le promete que en cuanto acabe de descifrar los escombros de la Sala de las Profecías se aparecerá a su casa. Menos mal, porque ya empieza a agobiarse con la compañía de esos dos.

- Tengo hambre – se queja Harry. Su estómago lo corrobora.

- Sí, es verdad. Eso se está alargando más de lo previsto, y la verdad es que no estaba preparada para que os quedarais a comer. Tengo la nevera vacía.

- ¿Y si llamamos a un chino para que nos traigan la comida? – propone Draco, arrastrando las palabras, como siempre. -¿Os apetecen rollitos de primavera?

La chica se queda lívida al ver la sonrisa burlona que se dibuja en los labios del rubio. No puede ser. ¿También los magos se leen las historias que hay publicadas en ¡Eso es el fin! El moreno, que debe haber practicado el legilesmens con ella, se apresura a tranquilizarla.

- Oh, no te preocupes. También hay muchos magos que publican en Internet. El otro día pillé al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore subiendo un fic sobre la vida privada del sauce boxeador. Y muy divertido, la verdad. Ya conoces el sentido de humor tan retorcido del viejo…

Sí, desde luego.

Mientras esperan, la muchacha da la vuelta a la hoja e intenta empezar la historia por enésima vez .

_- ¡Tom!_

_Silencio._

_- ¡Tom!_

_Silencio._

_- ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico¡Tom!_

Esas palabras le resultan demasiado familiares, pero a esas horas ya no puede ubicarlas con precisión. ¿Y Tom¿Qué Tom¿Tom Ryddle o Tom Felton¡ARGH! No quiere ni pensar en Tom Felton, ese muchacho que interpretó a Draco Malfoy en las películas… ¿Cómo alguien se puede dejar TOMar el pelo de esa manera? Por lo menos Dan todavía conserva su cuerpo DANone.

Con un plop se aparece una joven de pelo castaño rizado, ojos de color chocolate que apenas se apartan del libro que anda leyendo: "Cazando leones". Hermione Granger, subdirectora adjunta del Departamento de Misterios, y manager y agente de publicidad de Harry Potter.

Ríe sola, absorbida en su interesante lectura, sin darse cuenta de su público.

- Ehem, Hermione Granger, supongo.

La bruja regresa al mundo de los simples mortales, con una mirada de desconcierto, pero que pronto se convierte en una cálida sonrisa al ver a la joven aprendiza de escritora, con quien ha hablado tantas veces por teléfono para concretar esa cita.

- ¡Oh, perdona! Es que estaba leyéndome un pasaje muy interesante sobre la época de apareamiento… en fin, tú debes ser la famosa Aromohola, la compradora de _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_ en duendigonza. ¿Tienes el libro por aquí?

En otras circunstancias la joven autora habría buscado su preciado tesoro entre los montones de libros que cubren su mesa, pero el tiempo corre en su contra.

- Luego te lo enseño. ¿Has traído un giratiempos?

- Algo mejor que eso: el Reloj del Tiempo.

Del bolsillo saca un reloj de pared diminuto, que reconvierte a su tamaño natural con un sencillo Engorgio. Los demás lo miran con curiosidad, aunque ninguno parece encontrar nada especial en ese viejo reloj, aparte del hecho que las agujas no se mueven.

- ¡Por las hijas de Morgana¡Se me ha parado el reloj!

- Y eso¿qué siginfica? – pregunta Harry. Parece que el tiempo y la experiencia le ha enseñado que no se debe callar las preguntas que pueda tener.

- Pues que nos hemos quedado sin el Reloj del Tiempo. No podemos retroceder ni avanzar, porque mientras ese reloj esté aturado, los giratiempos simplemente no funcionan.

La aprendiza de escritora ve como su última posibilidad se escurre como el agua. ¿Y ahora qué? Desesperada, se tira de los pelos, histérica:

- ¡ARGH¡Tengo que escribir una historia, y no me sale nada! Estoy en blanco, el tiempo se me echa encima… y además¡me salen las palabras en duendigonza¡Maleït sigui!

- ¿Pero en ese tiempo no has escrito nada? – pregunta la bruja, con dulzura. - ¿Ni siquiera has empezado?

- ¡Pues como tropocientas veces! Pero no hay manera, tengo una idea, y la historia siempre se me va por otros caminos.

La joven de pelo rizado se acerca a la mesa con curiosidad y lee las últimas palabras escritas en una hoja desechada. Por supuesto reconoce el texto con una simple ojeada:

- Tom Sawyer, de Mark Twain. Um, me parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda… tal vez si encontramos una buena idea en la que te puedas inspirar…

Sin preaviso, el moreno se acerca a su amiga de toda la vida, la abraza con fuerza y la besa apasionadamente, ante el asombro de los demás. Pasan varios segundos hasta que Hermione empieza a responder el beso. El rubio reacciona con furia y se abalanza sobre los dos, agarrando a Harry por el cuello de la túnica.

- ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?

El moreno se limita a encogerse de hombros, con una media sonrisa encantadora con la que desarma al rubio.

- Estaba tratando de salvar la vida de esa pobre chica, pensé que si veía una escena entre Hermione y yo, podría inspirarse para escribir su historia.

- Pues tal vez sea la única manera – empieza la joven escritora, pero se calla ante la mirada fulminadora de esos ojos grises como el acero de una espada. De pronto se queda mirando al chico moreno como si lo viera por primera vez. – Un momento. Harry, tú y yo tenemos un cierto parecido. Bueno, no tengo ni tus ojos verdes, ni tu cicatriz… ni TU varita, pero vaya, creo que eso lo podemos arreglar fácilmente.

Coge uno de los cristales rotos que todavía hay esparcidos por toda la habitación, se hace un pequeño corte en la punta del dedo, y con la sangre, se dibuja un pequeño relámpago en la frente.

- Ya está. Para lo demás habrá que echarle imaginación. Harry¿me prestas tu varita?

El moreno la mira sin disimular una cierta aprensión. De ningún modo quiere desprenderse de SU varita, ni para salvar una vida.

- Harry, que no habla de tu serpiente – susurra Draco de forma casi imperceptible.

La escritora cae en la cuenta de lo que piensa el célebre mago.

- Oh, me refiero a la OTRA varita, la de los hechizos…

- Oh, claro.

Harry saca la varita (la de los hechizos), enrojeciendo de la punta del pie hasta la raíz de los cabellos, en un rojo más subido que la salsa agridulce, y la entrega a la muchacha, que la observa con atención, como si se tratara de una pieza de museo. Esa es la varita con la que Harry NO podría haber acabado con tío Voldie, si la historia de la Maestra Jo sobre la guerra del Bien contra el Mal hubiera sido cierta.

Cuando se acerca a la joven bruja, Hermione se echa para atrás, de un salto.

- ¡Oh, no¡Eso sí que no! No voy a permitir que una depravada me bese sólo por inspirarse para escribir una historia de romances. Ya he tenido bastante con Harry, pero ahora una desconocida… ¡Ni hablar!

La escritora se queda un poco mohína ante tal reacción. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Sin embargo parece que a Harry se le ha ocurrido otra de sus geniales ideas, las que tienen desenlaces imprevisibles.

- Draco¿por qué no avisamos a tu prima? Ella podría metamorfosearse en Hermione, y no creo que tuviera ningún problema…

El corazón le palpita a mil por hora. ¿Se refieren a Tonks¿A Nymphadora Tonks? La joven escritora siempre ha soñado en conocer la aurora metamórfaga, en conocerla profundamente, se entiende, y no puede creerse que se le presente semejante oportunidad. Sin embargo, las palabras de Draco derrumban ese sueño:

- Harry, olvidas que Tonks se encuentra en una misión en Suecia con los Lovegood.

Esa ha sido su sentencia de muerte. Sin tiempo, sin inspiración alguna, sin ninguna palabra escrita, sin ningún boceto, los editores reclamarán su cabeza. ¿Quién le hizo meterse en semejante apuro? Con lo feliz que vivía en su mundo de fantasía.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos, Aromohola?

Esa pregunta la saca de sus terribles pensamientos y la devuelve a la realidad. Hermione la observa, con esa mirada suspicaz que no deja escapar nada.

- Pues de una hora, hora y media a lo sumo.

- Está bien, supongo que entre las dos algo haremos.

Y las dos chicas empiezan un brainstorming de ideas, papel y pluma en mano, intentando redactar la dichosa historia. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta que los dos muchachos desaparecen por la puerta del cuarto, y que no regresan hasta mucho tiempo después, con las camisas medio desabrochadas, el pelo desaliñado y las respiraciones entrecortadas. Cuando llega la fatídica hora, diez minutos antes de que se presenten los editores, entre las dos han conseguido redactar unas pocas líneas.

Aromohola las lee una y otra vez, intentando encontrar un gancho a las palabras que ha pasado en limpio, pero no lo ve por ningún lado. No le suenan nada originales, pero es lo que hay. Ahora sí que se ha agotado el tiempo. La suerte está echada.

- Nada. Diles a los editores que eso es sólo el final de tu historia, que falta desarrollar el argumento inicial. ¡Harry, Draco!. Vámonos. Nos esperan en las clases de danza del vientre.

La chica sigue mirando la hoja con recelo, nada convencida. Llaman a la puerta: Rita Skeeter y la redacción de Corazón de Bruja al completo. Y ella con esa birria.

Que sea lo que el bueno de Merlín quiera. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya ha escrito el final de su historia. Sólo que duda de que le dejen escribir el principio.

_- Yo, Harry Potter, te recibo a ti, Hermione Granger, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.  
-Yo, Hermione Granger, te recibo a ti, Harry Potter, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad,todos los días de mi vida.  
_

_Y Harry Potter y Hermione Potter, de soltera Granger, se casaron_

_Y vivieron felices, y se comieron perdices._


End file.
